Redfang's demand
Note: this is way in the future, Bramblestar is long forgotten ThunderClan cats Leader: Redfang (has not traveled to moonpool yet): dark red tabb tokmwith yellow eyes and black stripes Deputy: Snarlclaw: dark brown tabby Tom with dark amber eyes and black paws Medicine cat: Graywillow: light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Warriors Clawtooth: scarred dark Ginger Tom with gray eyes and white paws Timberclaw: light brown tabby Tom with yellow eyes Quiverpelt: big dark gray Tom with amber eyes Treeshadow: mottled red-brown Tom with dark green eyes and black kegs and ears Raggedfur: thick pelted-Ginger Tom with green eyes Flameheart: ginger-and-gray tom with green eyes Rivershade: black-and-gray Tom with dark blue eyes Frostyfang: huge gray-white Tom with dark blue eyes Brackentail: golden brown tabby Tom with amber eyes and white tail tip Secretscar: black Tom with a torn ear and amber eyes Apprentices Thrashpaw: jumpy black-and-white Tom with green eyes Nightpaw: black Tom with icy blue eyes Whitepaw: huge white Tom with amber eyes Queens/ she-cats Mistflower: dark gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Flamehearts kits: Skykit: fluffy slender silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, Flowerkit: tortoiseshell she-cat, and Stormkit: dark gray tom with amber eyes) Finchwing: pale brown tabby she-cat with lighter chest and paws with green eyes Ashcloud: pale gray she-cat with black legs and ears with pale blue eyes Silverbreeze: silver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes and white paws Rainshine: slender silver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes and one white paw Blossomnose: tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes Elders Graypelt: old gray tom Squirreltail: old ginger Tom Fangclaw: old dark Ginger Tom summary Redfang is leader now, he makes the rules. When Skykit is born alongside her sister: Flowerkit, and her brother: Stormkit she realizes how unfair it is how Redfang treats them. First off he only let's toms be apprentices to warriors. She-cats can be medicine cats or queens, and they are fed very little. The she-cats are taught how to be proper queens when their about old enough to listen. Also Redfang is so strong, if you disagree with him he kills you. Skykit wants this to stop. She secretly spies and plots to get rid of Redfang once and for all. chapter 1 I leaped up on to my mothers back. "I win!" I yowled then scrambled excitedly off. My sister: Flowerkit was at my mothers stomach gazing up. "Stormkit is becoming an apprentice today." Flowerkit rolled her eyes "were going to become apprentices in becoming queens." Skykit rolled her eyes to. Only the toms could be warriors under Redfangs rule, and she-cats must be queens. For every she-cat in the clan (except Graywillow the clans medicine cat) were queens living in an extended nursery. "why can't we become warriors?" asked Skykit turning to her mother, Mistflower "we have all our ears and whiskers! We can fight and provide food for the clan if given a chance." Mistflower looked sadly at her daughters "it's Redfang's rule, we'll just have to get used to it. I was in the nursery with you when he got named leader. He never went to moonpool. So I think he only has one life." "nope, he doesn't" it was Flameheart as the Tom padded in with a fat juicy mouse for his kits "he received his lives from the dark forest cats, I heard him talking about it. Even though every other cat wants him to go to the moon pool, he refuses." "hi daddy!" Skykit and Flowerkit bounced to their fathers side "Were's Stormkit?" "Stormpaw is out training battle moves with Redfang." meowed Flameheart annoyed "you need to get your apprentices names so come over her, the father gets to name you apprentices and mentors." Skykit and Flowerkit looked up to their father: "you'll be Flowerpaw now." he meowed "Silverbreeze, please teach her about being a queen" then Flameheart looked to Skykit "you'll be Skypaw, Rainshine, please teach her about being a queen." The sisters nodded and looked at their new apprentices. "okay Skypaw come over her." meowed Rainshine "I'll take you to the training corner were we practice fighting moves, invade of an attack on the nursery and the camp you'll have to learn to defend yourself. Plus I was a warrior before this whole charade so I know a lot of good moves." Skypaw nodded, her eyes lit up. "so the first move goes like this." ... After a long day of training, Skypaw curled up in a nest with her sister who had practiced with her. It was a long and tiring day of training. When Skypaw got into her dream she saw a cat. Stars gleamed in it's fur, it's eyes a pale yellow. Skypaw panicked. "who are you?" she asked. "fight it, find out it's weakness, save your clan." "what?" Skypaw tilted her head to the side "do you mean save the clan from Redfang?" Skypaw took a step forward but was knocked back. The cat murmured one more thing to her then left: "it's all in your paws Skypaw, don't let ThunderClan down." Then the cat faded a together and Skypaw woke up. it's all in my paws? thought Skypaw confused this means, I'm pretty sure, that I have to save ThunderClan myself! But how doi do it? chapter 2 Skypaw woke up the next day. Training wasn't as fun today. Rainshine taught her to take care of kits. Rain shines own kit: Whitepaw was in the apprentices den. She knew how to be a mother. "You have to feed them when they want or for StarClan's sake they'll try to nip your nose off!" Rainshine meowed "and make sure that when their playing in the snow that their noses don't turn pale or they could get sick real fast, if their noses get pale take them in." Skypaw nodded and took all of it in. This was boring, Skypaw wanted nothing more to be a warrior of her clan. Hunting and fighting. And maybe only once having kits, just once. She didn't ever want to be a full time queen. "the only good part about being a queen is your training is much much shorter. You'll have a full name in less then a moon!" Skypaw nodded, she always wanted a full name, but a full warrior name. Not some sappy queen name. "Who names us?" Asked Skypaw. Rainshine blinked "your mother. Red fang doesn't care but us queens decided that your own other will give you your full warrior name." Skypaw nodded, at least Mistflower would give her a good queen name. "Tomorrow we'll finish up some battling moves." Meowed Rainshine "your dismissed to do anything you feel like." Skypaw nodded, but boredom hit her. I want to run around the forest hunting! chapter 3 "Flowerpaw, you'll be known as Flowerpetal and Skypaw, you'll be known as Skycloud. May StarClan look down on you." Flowerpetal exchanged a glance with Skycloud. "We're full queens now" she meowed rolling her eyes "we can have kits now or just laze around all day." Skycloud nodded. She shared her sisters frustration. Stormpaw got to be training out in the open wild. In fact, he would probably be a warrior very soon. Rainshine told Skypaw that she would probably get a full name by the end of the moon. But Mostflower wanted to wait until her kits were fully grown so they would receive a name at about the same time as their brother. Stormpaw broke into the nursery. "I'm getting my warrior name today!" He cheered looking at his sisters. "We're full queens now." Meowed Flowerpetal "I'm Flowerpetal and this is Skycloud." Stormpaw looked at us and snorted "you should be made warriors today to, it's a shame you would have been fine warriors." Skycloud felt happy that her brother didn't forget about her. "Thanks Stormpaw" she meowed. Stormpaw nodded "no problem." Then he want on "will you be at my warriors ceremony today?" Skycloud nodded, same with Flowerpetal. "We wouldn't miss it for all of StarClan!" Exclaimed Flowerpetal flicking her tail. "Let all cats old enough to tear a cats throat out get over beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting!" It was Redfang's howl. The queens emptied out of the nursery and Stormpaw ran excitedly into the clearing. "Stormpaw do you promise to be a strong threatening warrior of ThunderClan?" Asked Redfang's. "I do." Meowed Stormpaw. "Then by my own powers I name you Stormfang. ThunderClan honors your courage, be a good warrior or else!" "Stormfang! Stormfang!" Skycloud cheered loudly for her brother but a churning in her stomach grappled her. She was jealous. Flowerpetal and I should be up there! She thought bitterly. Why couldn't she-cats be warriors? We're they to soft for Redfang's? Probably. Skycloud snorted. She shouldered her way past Whiteblaze, Thrashfang, and Raggedfur as she made her way to the nursery. "Hey queen!" Taunted Thrashfang. Skycloud stopped dead in her tracks. Thrashfang was making fun of her! "What?" She snarled turning around "did you just call me?" "A queen!" He snorted "like the useless cats who nurse us big warriors!" Skycloud hissed "I may not have warrior training buddy!" She snarled her pelt bristling "but I will tear your throat out if you want to call me helpless!" "Your helpless!" Trashfang growled. With an annoyed hiss Skycloud threw herself at Thrashfang. The Tom slid out of the way and threw her on the ground. "Useless two leg trash! Your to easy to beat! No wonder Redfang's doesn't want she-cats to be warriors!" With a snort the Tom turned and padded away. "Are you okay?" It was Whiteblaze. The huge white cat was looking down with concern. "Fine!" Snarled Skycloud. "Need any help?" He offered. "No get away from me!" Hissed Skycloud. Skycloud got up and scurried away. I hate my life! chapter 4 Two moons had passed. Nothing got better. In fact things got worse. Flowerpetal was expecting kits. What was worse, they were Redfang's. "What were you thinking!?" I hissed at her. She blinked scared "I had no choice! He would have killed me if I had said no!" I snorted crossly and padded up to my nest. "I need to stop that tabby before he does that to me!" Grumbled Skycloud. Then it occurred to her Skycloud needed training. Which cat was a nice cat that didn't trust Redfang's. flameheart? Skycloud thought. No her father wouldn't risk it. Whiteblaze! The great white warrior had been nothing but nice to Skycloud. Maybe she could give it a shot. Ill ask him tomorrow. Thought Skycloud as she drifted into sleep. ... The next day came along. Skycloud got up and scurried out of the nursery. There! She saw the white warrior eating a shrew in the shade of green leaf. Running over Skycloud scooted to a stop. "Can we go for a walk?" She asked. Whiteblaze looked up and gulped down the rest of his shrew "sure!" He meowed his eyes lighting up. The two padded out into the forest. "This is what the territory looks like." Meowed Skycloud with massive eyes. "Your not allowed out here?" Asked Whiteblaze puzzled. Skycloud nodded "unless we have a mate with us then were not allowed." "Oh." Meowed Whiteblaze plainly. Stopping by the lake Skycloud sat down. "We need to talk." She breathed "about Redfang." At the mention of the name Whiteblaze slid out his claws and dug them into the earth. "That scoundrel is nothing but a piece of fox dung!" Snarled Whiteblaze "I want to tear him to pieces! Especially what he does to the queens. Like Rainshine and you! It's terrible!" Skycloud nodded "can you help me train to be a warrior?" Asked Skycloud "I want to over throw him and his minions." Whiteblaze whipped around to her "it's worth a try!" He meowed "I'd be delighted ." Sycloud's eyes lit up "thanks!" She purred and rubbed her heads to his "I really want to over throw him!" Whiteblaze purred back "of course, we'll start soon. We're planning an invasion on ShadowClan soon for territory, so I can't help. When it blows over we'll go together at nights." "Sounds like a deal!" purred Skycloud. "But before we start lets get to know each other better. Then after we'll work on basic attacks." Skycloud purred and followed Whiteblaze on the shore. ... "Get Graywillow! Quick!" Gasped Skycloud to Mistflower. Flowerpetal had just gone into labor, and she looked like she was in a lot of pain. Mistflower nodded and sprinted out of the den, heartbeats later the gray tabby medicine cat was at Flowerpetals side helping her. Graywillow tried and tried, after three kits were born to Flowerpetal. But Flowerpetal had lost to much blood. Giving out a last breath she meowed to Skycloud: "Name my kits good sister, and may StarClan light your path!" Then she went blank. Flowerpetal, Skycloud's sister was dead. Eyes wide with shock staring down at the lifeless body of her sister Skycloud threw herself to her sisters side. "No! No! No!" "I'll go get theme leaves." Mumbled to Mostflower. The dark gray she-cat nodded, her eyes clouded with grief. Now angry Skycloud now was determined to claw out Resfang's throat. He had done this to her sister, and he would pay. .. After a while Skycloud had come up with some names. "the dark tortoiseshell she-cat will be Flowerkit." Meowed Slycloud "the black tabby tom will be Ravenkit, and the little mottled ginger-and-white kit will be Petalkit." Both of the she-kits names were in Flowerpetal's. and Skycloud had a hole in her heart because of Flowerpetal's loss. Im coming Redfang. Thought Skycloud bitterly I'm coming for you.. chapter 5 Skycloud was seething with anger. I hate you more than anything Redfang! Skycloud stomped out of the nursery. Spotting Whiteblaze she padded over to him. "We need to talk, NOW!" Whiteblaze looked at her with serious confused eyes, then nodded. He knew that he would not pick a fight with Skycloud. Leading Whiteblaze out of camp she turned on him. "Redfang's actions have killed off my sister! Literally!" Spat Skycloud. "You need to calm down Skycloud." Soothed Whiteblaze. Skycloud gave him a tiny shove. "I don't want your comfort! Right now I want to rip out Redfang's throat! Ugh! I'm so annoyed right now!" Whiteblaze sighed "Skycloud. I don't know how we're going to pull this off." Skycloud gave him the smart eyes. "There are cats who will want to help. My mother, my father my brother, you, me. Rainshine, all the queens. I'm sure together all of us could beat Redfang and his rogue warriors!" Whiteblaze looked up and down at Skycloud "this is a very risky plan" he meowed narrowing his eyes "but, I don't want to have she-cats doing nothing. I'm sure I could get a couple of other Tom-cats to help." Skycloud smirked "thanks Whiteblaze." Whiteblaze purred and nuzzled her "it's no problem." Skycloud tumbled him over and purred "it won't be a problem for much longer." chapter 6 Skycloud sat in the nursery. She was getting fatter. Come on! In the time of striking I have to have kits! We'll have to delay this! Whiteblaze padded into the nursery with a mouse. "Hey how are you?" He asked sitting down next to Skycloud. Like fox dung. She thought bitterly "Fine." She forced out taking a bite of the mouse. Skycloud had only told Whiteblaze she was having his kits yesterday. The white warrior was on top of getting her prey and making sure she was comfortable. At least Skycloud's kits' father wasn't Redfang! She would probably die giving birth to his kits to! "We'll I have to go. After that take a nap." Whiteblaze licked Skycloud on the top of her head then padded out. Finishing up her mouse, Skycloud drifted into sleep. ... When Skycloud was in her dream, she felt an aura of vague hatred. A StarClan cat was in front of her. It was... Flowerpetal! "Flowerpetal!" Meowed Skycloud cheerfully sprinting toward her sister. "Halt!" Demanded Flowerpetal "unfortunately, I have not come with a good omen." Skycloud stopped dead in her tracks. This wasn't going to be such a pleasant dream. "What are you thinking!" Hissed Flowerpetal "having kits right now!" Skycloud looked at her sister through narrowed eyes "things happen!" She growled. "But now, your delaying the progress of getting ride of Redfang!" Hissed Flowerpetal with narrowed eyes "he's gaining more strength and warriors! If you don't act soon you may never over throw him!" Skycloud glared at her sister with shock. Then bowed her head solemnly. "I'm sorry but kits just... Happen" Flowerpetal said nothing but sighed. Then saying last thing she disappeared. "Just act quick or it will be destruction for us all!" chapter 7 "Your almost there Skycloud" meowed Graywillow softly. Pains rippled through Skycloud as her last kit came out. Two tiny kits. Ravenkit, Flowerkit, and Petalkit were looking anxiously at Skycloud. "Two? Is that it?" Squeaked Ravenkit "They don't look so strong." Meowed Petalkit. "Nonsense!" Flowerkit meowed strongly "their our kin! They have to be strong!" Skycloud purred weakly, Flowerkit sounded so much like her mother. It just wasn't the same though, and since Skycloud and Flowerpetal's argument there was a small hole in Skycloud's heart. Especially when she looked at Flowerpetal's kits. Whiteblaze busted in through the nursery. Spotti Skycloud he flung himself to her side and looked down at his kits. "What do you want to name them?" He asked. They were two she-kits. This made Skycloud even more determined to get rid of Redfang. So her kits could be loyal and strong warriors. "The mottled white she-kit should be Blizzardkit." Purred Skycloud, what do you want to name the other one? "Um.." Meowed Whiteblaze looking down at the silver tabby "Willowkit." "They are lovely names." Purred Skycloud. Blizzardkit, Willowkit. You will have a warriors future ahead." Promise Skycloud ''there is a great battle coming soon, and I think I can get more resources to help. ... Grabbing Whiteblaze Skycloud padded out toward the ShadowClan border. Hopefully Yewstar would see sense in helping ThunderClan. It was really an important matter. Standing on the border, Skycloud waited for a patrol. "ThunderClan cats!" It was a black Tom "what are you doing here!" "We wish to speak to Yewstar." Meowed Whiteblaze sternly and swiftly. The black Tom narrowed his eyes "what of Yewstar do you want?" "We would like to speak to her in person please. It is a really important matter." Skycloud butted in. The black Tom gazed at the two ThunderClan cats "fine, but I'm going to get Sharpfang to guard the border." Skycloud and Whiteblaze followed the black Tom back to the ShadowClan camp. Suddenly a ginger tabby was in front of their eyes. "What does ThunderClan want Blackthorn?" Asked Yewstar. The black Tom glanced at her "they wished to speak to you they said it was important." Blackthorn flicked his tail then padded toward the fresh-kill pile. Yewstar sat down and looked at Skycloud and Whiteblaze "we'll, I don't have all day. What is it?" "Redfang is a cruel leader." Began Whiteblaze "and we are planning to get rid of him and his rogue warriors. But we are short on warriors to help drive him out of camp and was wondering if ShadowClan would help up.." Yewstar narrowed her eyes "what does Redfang do that's so cruel?" Skycloud busted "for one, he doesn't allow she-cats to be warriors! They slump all day in the nursery doing nothing while they could be out helping sir clan!" Started Skycloud "second he will kill any cat he chooses if they merely disagree with him! Oh and also! He got my sister pregnant. He forced her to be his mate. She gave birth to his kits and died. He didn't give a mouse! And he never visits his kits!" Yewstar's eyes were widened. "Great StarClan! I've never seen anything like that before!" She was to stunned to speak for a moment then she continued and looked up courageously "ShadowClan will help you. When do you want us to send a patrol." Whiteblaze and Skycloud exchanged a glance. "Tomorrow before dawn. Our full patrol will meet yours. Then we'll go in for the ambush." chapter 8 Coming soon...